superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Barney Live in New York City! Credits
"Barney Live! in New York City" * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps-Leach * Producer: Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Music/Lyrics: Philip Parker * Costume Designer: Lisa Albertson * Lighting Director Ken Billington * Production Manager Robin C. Mathiesen * Associate Director Heather Smith * Cast: ** The Voice of Barney - Bob West ** The Body Costume of Barney - David Joyner & Carey Stinson ** The Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson ** The Body Costume of Baby Bop - Jeff Ayers ** The Voice of B.J. - Patty Wirtz ** The Body Costume of B.J. - Jeff Brooks ** Winkster - David Voss & Ashley Wood ** Barney Understudy - Alan Bruce ** B.J. and Baby Bop Understudy - Carol Farabee ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Carlos - Corey Lopez ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Julie - Susannah Wetzel ** Kelly - Rebecca Wilson * Dancers: Barbara Angeline, Joe Bowerman, Tina Bush, Garlang Days, Vivien Eng, Raymond Harris, Steve Petrillo, Carolyn Ockert, Michelle Robinson, Amy Shure, Kristin Willits, Dana Zell * Guest Voice: Morgan Jordan * Narrator's Voice: Charles Edward Hall * Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin * Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste, Travis DeCastro * Audio Supervisor: David Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Associate Lighting Designer: Jason Kantrowitz * Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck * Lighting Supervisor: David Grill * Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel * Technical Director: Emmett Loughran * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise * Camera: Bruce A. Harmon, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn * Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen * Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew * Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson * Unitel Representative: Jannie Crowe * Unitel Electric and Technical Support: Keith Blachly * Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom * VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Audio Assistants: Bob Aldridge, Tay C. Hoyle * Pre-Record Engineer: Dan Gerhard * Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio * Property Master: Michael Kelly * Props: Elizabeth Velten * Flyman: James Anderson * Fly Rigging: Flying by Foy * Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White * Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham, DeWayne Kirchner * Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald * Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen * Head Electrics: Billy Walker * Assistant Electrics: John Lemac, Anthony LaMacchia * Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey * Head Props: Tony Hauser * Head Audio: Ed Santini * Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt * Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer * Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne Hinkle * Special FX Make-Up Designer: Larry Aeschlimann * Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio * Make-Up/Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White * Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush * Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey, Ray Henry * Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward * Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins * Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins * Elephant Handler: Dawn Animal Agency * Production Coordinator: Charlotte Spivey * Set Decorator: Michael J. Kelley * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Radio City Production Manager: Lynn Finkle * Assistant to the Producer: Jill Hance * Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher, Lindsey Aikens * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport * Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch * Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski * Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Post Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove * Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell * Credits: David Buell * Assistant to the Performance Director: Nancy White Marshall * Tutor: Sandra Gilpin * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" and "Barney and Friends" were originally developed by Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Special Thanks to: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, Amy Cascio * Recorded live at Radio City Music Hall * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Charities Benefitted from this Production: National Network of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp Win (Women in Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. · For more information, please call: 1-800-791-8093 * Executive Supervision: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1994 Lyons Partership, L.P. Category:Barney and Friends Category:Barney Home Video Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Video Credits Category:Stage Shows